Whatwillhedonow
by Kuriei
Summary: Kyou...can...not...beat...yuki...so...is..it...all...over


1 Week Left

Hi! Well, This story's Kyoru and Kyou's got one week left until his imprisionment. Will he confess his feelings to Tohru? Does she have any feelings for Kyou? This story mostly follows the manga.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas behind this fanfic (Hell I don't even own that, someone else started this idea in my head ) Fine...I don't own anything.

I'd also like to add that Tohru never got to the Base with Yuki. She won't get there ether. Yuki and the others won't have large parts in this fic.

She watched Kyou run off. Great...I really upset him now. Why did I back away from him?Oh...because when he touched me...he must of thought I was scared of him. I got up to go downstairs. I'll have to find some way to make it up to him.

I kept on running. I've been a fool. How could I be so foolish as to believe that she would actulally like me? It's all,hopeless. I ran intil I found a little garden. I sat down at a rock at the side.

"What are you doing here you stupid cat?"

"What! You don't own it!"

"Have you seen Miss. Honda? She was supposed to meet me here a long time ago." (yes I know...he stayed at the base all day! Whatever.)

"Oh..she's at the house."

Yuki had to tell him.

"You stupid cat. Don't hurt her. Don't hurt her by pushing her away..."

"Wha?"

But Yuki had already begun walking back to the house. What the hell? Her meaning Tohru. But...there's no use in loving her if...she dosen't love me in return...and besides...she'd never forgive me if she knew...how I...killed her mother. Why are these memories coming back now? Is it because I thought I was getting close to Tohru? And the promise I made to her...she probalby hates me now...who wouldn't...

(A young Kyou walked into the supermarket...and bought a candy bar. He ran straight into a woman with long hair...almost the same color as his own.

Kyoko: Well look at that. Nice hair color. Almost the same as mine. What are you doing here alone? Are you lost?

Kyou: No..I was just going home.

Kyoko: Well, why don't we walk you home? I couldn't just leave a little boy to walk home on his own. It'd be fun come on.

With that she almost dragged him out of the store and into a beat up car. Kyou didn't have any time to protest while he was was being put in his seat belt, and before he had time to realize it they were driving down the road.

Kyoko: Oh yeah. That's Tohru. So kid..you want to get something to eat first before you go home? My treat. Besides...I'm hungry, so I'll take you with me.

He looked at the girl. It was strange that a Girl would have that name. She must get teased alot. She was sleeping right next to him.

They pulled through the drive through and got Ramen.

As they ate...Kyou had to wonder. Why is she doing this for me? Who goes around and does this? The girl was sleeping peacefully. And how long is she going to sleep for?

Kyoko: So kid...

Kyou: My names Kyou.

Kyoko; Fine then Kyou... what were you doing at the supermarket all alone? A little boy your age shouldn't be out there alone.

Kyou: I finally got a chance to get out of the house.

Kyoko: A chance to get out of the house? What do you mean? Kids are always outside.

Kyo: I'm not allowed outside very much...so I got a chance today and I ran. But I got hungry.

Kyoko: Why arn't you let outside very much? Are you sick or something?

Kyou: My mom just dosen't let me go out. Hey lady,could you drive me home now?

He just wanted to get away...to stop all the questions. But he couldn't help liking this lady.

Kyoko: My names not Lady..it's Kyoko. But whatever..where do you live?

He told her the directions on how to get home.

Kyou: uh...thanks for the ramen..it was really good. Maybe next time If I see you I could come hang out with you guys?

Kyoko: That'd be great.

They drove up the driveway. Kyoko let Kyou out halfway up the driveway.

Kyoko:Alright...you take care of yourself kid.

With that they drove off. And that was how it began. Every time Kyou managed to escape from the house...he would go to the supermarket and wait for Kyoko to come by and pick him up.

Kyou didn't see Tohru much and when he did it was only a passing glance. She was always at her grandfathers. She did seem to be a nice girl. He had sat with Kyoko and she had talked to Kyou alot...mostly about her relationship with her dead husband, Katsuya.But Kyou haddn't told her her much about himself except that he was a member of the Sohma family.Then one day it happened.

Kyoko and Kyou were walking across the street when a speeding car came out of nowhere.It was close enough to hit Kyou. Right before the car got close enough Kyoko grabbed Kyou out of the way and dragged him back into the alley. She had not noticed the smoke and didn't know that she was holding an orange cat intil she looked at what she was holding.

"Wha! Oh My gosh I have to get you to a hospital right away...did I hit you in the wrong place and you turned into a cat!"

Another transformation. She was now holding a naked Kyou. She put him down and and handed him his clothes and faced the wall.

"You know the old fable? The 12 animals of the zodiac? Well I'm the cat. There are 12 others like me. We're cursed. This curse has been on the Sohma family for hundreds of years. When we're hugged by a girl, or a boy for a girl...we transform...or when we get tired. Kyoko...you can't tell anyone."

"I can't tell anyone...I wouldn't...but why not?"

"Bad stuff would happen. They might do something to Tohru."

"Of course I wouldn't give away your secret. But...I would like to ask you something in return."

"Yes?"

"Could you keep a man's promise...and look after Tohru for me? Could you take care of Tohru when I'm not there?"

"Sure"

But that promise was hard to keep. The second Kyou had gotten Home his Parents had found out that he had left the house and forbid him from leaving. They confined him to the house. The time went by. After his mothers suicide...and the rejection from his father...Kyou had moved in with Kazuma...which brought him even further away from Kyoko and Tohru. Since no one had known that Kyou had secretly left the house...no one ever found out that an outsider had found out about the curse.

Kyou hadn't forgotten his promise to Kyoko even though it was years later. So he walked all the way to Kyoko's side of town, for the first time in years.

She turned down the back street and saw a person walking down the street. A person with Bright orange hair. The same color as mine. There wasn't anyone else with that color hair. She sped up to get down to the end of the street where Kyou was.

I saw a car down the street start speeding down the street. ( OO) It was a woman with-It was Kyoko. She had cut her hair but it was her. He started running to meet her. He was egar to talk to the person who had made him see that there was more to life than living inside. But Kyoko didn't see the other car. They colaided.

The other car burst into flames and Kyou knew that whomever was in there was dead. But he had to see about Kyoko. She was just crawling out of the wrekage of her car. She was badly hurt. She had cuts and brusies all over her.

"Hey Kid...Long time no see...I see you've grown up alot."

"Hey-You're hurt...don't talk I'll call for help."

Kyou got up to run to a pay phone when She called out.

"Whatever happens...please take care of Tohru...alright Kyou? You'd better becuase it's your fault I'm in this condition..."

Kyou didn't see that she was smiling when she said that. He thought that she was serious. He ran to the pay phone to call for help. When he saw them come around the corner...Kyoko had passed out. It's all my fault...As he saw the ambulance come he ran away. (End Flash Back)

I shook my head and looked around. It had grown dark outside.

"You'd better because it's all your fault I'm in this condition..."

That's right...If I hadn't ever met her...If I haddn't became friends with her...She wouldn't have died..It's my fault...it's my fault.Thoes words swirled around in my head as I got back to the house.

It's late...I thought as I went through the kitchen.I saw a plate with a note on it. It was from Tohru.

"Kyou, you didn't come back for dinner so I left it here. Just heat it up."

- Tohru

I decided against eating and decided to go up on the roof.

Once I got up there I started pacing. I tried to think about my upcoming inprisonment...but it was too hard. All I could think about was How I didn't deserve to be with Tohru because of all the pain I had caused her.I was so seeped in my thoughts I didn't notice that I had walked right ontu the patch where I had crashed through before.

It was now help up tape and cardboard. I fell through...

amd landed next to Tohru's bed with a loud bang!

I braced myself, waiting for Tohru to jump out of her sleep and ask what I was doing in her room. As I heard the siclence. I looked over at her bed. SHE WAS STILL ASSLEEP! What the hell! WHo could sleep throught that! Well I'd answerd my own question because apparently Tohru could. I was about to get up and leave when I heard her...

"oh...Kyou..."

That was enough to freeze me in my tracks. I wonder what She was dreaming about me. The answer became obvious as she let out another moan. If I got this on video she'd probalbby die of embaressment.

"Kyouuuuu...oh...don't stop..."

Yes, I had to admit this wasn't helping a certain feeling growing at my groin. I just had to look at her. Get close to her. Maybe she did like me after all...

I heard a little bump...but that was it. Is it wrong of me to be having these dreams about Kyou? SHould I be dreaming about kyou like this? What if he does like me? I was still half assleep so I continued on with my dream.Then I forced myself awake. I actually heard myself moaning Kyou's name out loud. I had to think about what had happened today. "If I don't beat Yuki I will be locked up for the rest of my life..." It hit me. Kyou's words hadn't been clear before because I was too busy trying to sort out my feelings for him. He can't get locked up! He can't...who decided that the cat had to be locked up...who wanted it to be that way? They can't lock him up.. he has to beat Yuki...I don't think I could bear it if he didn't...and Kyou can't be locked up for the rest of his life...I imagined Kyou in a dark house in a slecuded area of the Sohma estate. In a tiny house with bars on the windows...and Kyou in there...for the rest of his life...that can't happen to him...I have to help him! I opened my eyes slightly...and Kyou was there. He was there...very close to my face. How did he...get in here? Maybe I'm dreaming...but when he leaned forward and kissed me I knew it wasn't a dream. I was still to assleep to do anything except lie there...enjoy it. He then broke the kiss as he leaned back to look at me one more time before he left the room. I Lay there for a second trying to figure out what just happened. As I look at my celing I realized there was a Hole there. Oh...I guess that explains how Kyou got in here. But Am I dreaming? Then I realized that my body was tingilng. No that wasn't a dream. I turned over and fell in the process of going back to sleep. I'll think aboout this in the morning.

Another note to the non-manga reading people out there.

Yes...Kyou did know Tohru's mom. It has also been revealed that he has something to do with her death. He didn't neccicarly kill her...but he is carrying a great amout of guilt about it. Kyou also knows the story of Kyoko and Katsuya(Tohru's dad) But the whole thing about her finding out about the curse is all made up in my mind...It probalby didn't happen. I'd also Like to apoligise because I sorta made Tohru think about her feelings for Kyou more than the fact that he was going to get locked up.I tried to fix that in this chapter, but I don't know If I succeeded. I tried...I'll put up the next Chapter soon. Bye!


End file.
